Saved My Ass by Gabby1017
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: Bella and Alice look forward to a girl's night out at the opening of a new restaurant, 'ER'. After a mishap in the powder room, Dr. Edward rescues the damsel in distress when she finds herself in a sticky situation.


**Title:** Saved My Ass

 **Summary:** Bella and Alice look forward to a girl's night out at the opening of a new restaurant, 'ER'. After a mishap in the powder room, Dr. Edward rescues the damsel in distress when she finds herself in a sticky situation.

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 2247

* * *

 **Saved My Ass** **BPOV**

 _My heart races with the sound of snapping twigs under my feet. I quicken my pace as the dark sky crackles with splintering white trails of jagged fingers. A loud clash follows and I catch my breath peering from side to side as my Nikes push me forward._

 _Wings flutter overhead with squawks of protest through the trees, I turn at the bend to a clearing, and a small babbling brook trickles downstream leading me deeper into the thick forest._

 _The light dims as I continue my pace alongside the creek and under the tall trees. Thirst beckons my parched mouth and I stop to chug a cool drink from my water bottle. Something passes at the corner of my eye and I quickly turn my head._

 _Nothing._

 _The creek continues to flow downward and I carefully slow my run near the inclining ledge. My foot catches a pile of wet, slippery leaves and I fall with a hard thud ..._

 _On my ass and I'm stuck._

 _There's a flash of a shadow and I turn to see ..._

 _Green eyes staring into mine._

 _Thunder crashes with the sound of a_ blaring alarm clock _._

I jolt upright clutching my covers to my chest and breathing heavily, "What the hell?"

I take a huge breath, exhale, stare at my clock and whine, "Aw, again."

Rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers, I prop my elbows onto my knees and

slowly slide out of bed and traipse to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and a piece of toast between my teeth, I head to the office. My cell chimes and I smile at our picture. "Hey, Ali."

Alice Brandon, my best friend, partner-in-crime, cheerleader, and sister from another mother, is probably at the office already with a coffee mug in hand for me.

She giggles, "Coffee's hot and ready for you. Where are you?"

"I'll be there in ten with a surprise for you," I taunt.

She excitedly asks, "Did you bake me your cinnamon rolls with chocolate bits and nuts?"

I draw my words out, "Maybe?"

She squeals, "Hurry up, Bizzy, I need my fix."

Ali and I share a big, old gray warehouse on the outskirts of Forks. We have an online mail order clothing business. The warehouse serves as storage and an office for our designs. My dad's friend, Harry, doesn't charge any rent, as long as we keep it maintained and pay all the bills. It's a win-win situation for the both of us.

Ali is the creative force. She's a spitfire, full of piss and vinegar. I handle all the business, advertising and computer blogs. She designs the clothing and I get things sewn. Her words.

Once I walk through the swinging side doors, I feel a squeeze from behind me. "Ali." She grabs the container out of my hands and heads for the kitchen area. Before I near the entrance, I hear her moans "God, Bizzy, next we need to incorporate your food in our catalog. These are amazing."

I look around. "You know that wouldn't be a half-bad idea. We have enough room here to build a bakery. You're getting good at making cookies."

"As long as we have a timer, I'm good, " she snarks, shoves another bite into her mouth and mumbles trying to swallow, "I've got everything completed for the overseas accounts. Sooo, we are good for tonight."

"I'm looking forward to a night out," I sing.

"No kidding. We haven't been out in months. Edward's place sounds amazing," she coos.

"You haven't seen it, yet?" I ask.

"No, but when I talked to him last night, he told me to come by earlier and he'll give us a tour."

I nod, "Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, Edward's big about being prepared. I find him funny, though; a doctor with a passion for food who opens a restaurant that resembles a hospital emergency room."

"It's a different idea. He's creative," I say.

Alice corrects, "Oh no, that was all Emmett, his brother. He's a card."

"Well, it looks like we will have an evening of fun." I smile.

* * *

 **Saved My Ass EPOV**

It's only nine o'clock and my head is like a vice. I stand in the women's bathroom with my brother, Emmett, as he walks out from a stall. "Edward,the epoxy hasn't dried on this toilet seat. We'll need to close it off and put up a sign."

"What about all the others? I question.

Emmett explains, "Jasper checked them all. This is the only one that didn't seal dry."

"Okay, we'll put an 'Out of Order' sign on the door. Anything else wrong?"

Emmett doesn't look me in the eye. This is bad. "I don't know how to tell you this."

I demand, "Tell me."

He looks at his shoes, sways and quickly says, "Chef Laframbroise was very unhappy."

I stared at Emmett. "Why?"

"He didn't like the kitchen."

I stare in utter surprise. "You're kidding me, right?"

He shakes his head. "Something about the workspace and his knives didn't feel right on the cutting surface."

"Well, what can we do to fix this for him, Em?"

"Aw, we really don't have to, Edward," he cringes.

"Why?"

He clears his throat. "He left."

I bang my head on the door. "And you didn't mention this until now, why?"

"He totally left a few minutes ago." He smiles in fear.

"Shit! Is there anything else that could go wrong today?" I huff.

Emmett announces, "Some of the deliveries are delayed."

"All right, I'll find a chef and you call about the deliveries. Could you ask Jasper to get an Out of Order sign?"I point to the door.

Emmett salutes, "Right on it."

* * *

 **Saved My Ass BPOV**

As we arrive at the restaurant, you can immediately see that it is unique. The building itself looks like a mini hospital. In addition, over to the side of the circular driveway, there is an old-fashioned ambulance, which serves as a gift shop.

It's all quite clever.

Ali drags me through the doors and a tall, blonde, and very handsome 'drink of water' meets us **.** Ali's words.

She drools, "He's gorgeous."

I smile at her overzealous bouncing. "That, he is."

The willowy man-drink walks in our direction with the echo of his cowboy boots surrounding us.

Alice side mouths a whisper, "I call dibs."

"He's all yours." I poke her.

His Texan drawl charms the panties off Ali or at least melts them. She is in a daze.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. We aren't open quite as yet."

Ooo, sexy smile.

Ali musters her voice, "I'm Edward and Emmett's cousin."

He introduces himself, "Aw, Ali. Well, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Edward and Emmett's best friend."

Ali squeals, "Yes, I remember Edward telling me you were moving here, too, to help with the restaurant."

"I'm going to manage the place while Edward's at the hospital and Emmett gets his construction business going." Jasper's eyes never leave Ali's.

"If you will excuse me, where's the ladies room?" I ask Jasper.

With his eyes still on Ali, he points to the left. "Right down that hallway, little lady."

I leave the two of them to their own devices and rush down the corridor to the bathroom. Singing in my head, " _I've got to gooooo."_

The door swings open; I stop and do a three-sixty around the soft-colored room. Each individual stall has a framed mirror over a pink sink, lavishly decorated toilet in multi-colored pink and beige tiles and a railing with multiple-sized, pink and beige hand towels. It resembles a swanky hospital.

To the right side, there's a gurney with baby wipes and diapers of different sizes. What an ingeniousidea for a changing table.

In addition, on the left, there's a curio cabinet with feminine products, from tampons to panties. I must ask who did all of these designs. I can't wait until Ali sees this.

Oops, I recall I have to go, and rush into the first stall, closing and locking the door.

Once settled in, I sit and observe the handiwork of the door and mirror frame, the matching color and designs The details are flawless.

I reach for the toilet paper, but can't extend my hand close enough.

Why, I ask myself?

Why?

Because, for some asinine reason, my butt is stuck.

To the seat.

I try to stand and I bring the seat with me.

I'm stuck.

What the hell?

Okay, be calm.

I run my hands under my cheeks and there's no underneath.

I am stuck.

There seems to be some kind of glue on the seat.

Oh my, God, I'm a prisoner of the bathroom. I try several times to unglue myself to no avail.

I text Ali. "Ali, I need your help in the bathroom. 911."

She texts right back, "I'm on my way."

The door bursts open. "Bizzy, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Ali, my ass is stuck to the toilet seat," I whine behind my door.

Then, I hear Jasper's voice, "Oh, shit."

"Ali, why is he in here? Why oh, shit?"

"Edward's going to kill me," he announces.

Ali questions, "Why would Edward kill you, _Jazzie_."

I question, "Jazzie?"

Ali shouts through my door, "Shut up, Bizzy!"

"The epoxy didn't dry on the one seat and Edward asked Emmett to tell me to put up an 'out of order' sign."

"There wasn't one," I panic.

"I know," Jasper remarks. "I forgot."

I raise my voice, "I'm sitting here with my little black dress hiked up to my hips and my panties around my ankles and you tell me you FORGOT?"

Footsteps head in our directions and I place my head in my hands, moaning.

Then, I hear an angel's voice. "What's going on in here?"

I can hear Ali run in the angel's direction. "Edward, Bizzy is stuck to your toilet seat. You've got to help her."

"No, no. No one comes in here!" I cry.

Shoes appear near the door, some pretty big shoes and the angel speaks again.

"I'm so sorry this happened … Bizzy?"

I softly correct, "Bella."

"Bella, can you see if your skin is red?" he instructs.

 _Yes, angel, I will look._ I turn my head. "No, it's just glued."

"Edward, I'm sorry," Jasper apologizes.

Edward sighs. "Jasper, it's all right. Just another thing to go wrong today."

Ali asks, "What's wrong, Edward?"

"We had delayed deliveries that just showed up and my chef took off. I can't find another one. I'm not going to be able to open tonight."

"But the fundraiser for the hospital? You have to open on time, Edward." Ali begs.

"I can't do anything without someone to cook the food, Ali," he clarifies.

"Bizzy … Bizzy can cook. She's amazing. And she can bake, too." Ali screams with excitement.

"Aw, Ali, I'm a little stuck right now," I moan.

And the Angel's voice is close to the door. "Bella, if I can place epoxy remover on the affected areas, I can get you loose. Please, trust me."

Ali reassures, "He's a doctor, Bizzy. He won't hurt you."

"I won't, Bella." The angel pleads.

 _Oh, dear angel, take my tush and do as you wish_ _ **.**_

I hesitate, "Okay."

Edward leaves the room and Ali comes near the door. "Bizzy, Edward went to get the remover. Hang in there."

"I'm stuck, Ali, not hanging."

Jasper laughs. "Sorry, Bella."

Edward is close to the door. "Bella, I'm going to crawl underneath the door now, okay?"

 _Yes, my angel_ .

"Okay."

At first, I see this wayward mop of rusty-brown hair and his face looks upward. "Hi."

My jaw drops, 'the green eyes' in my dream. But I catch myself. He is every bit an angel.

"Hi."

He's on his knees staring into my eyes. Both of us say not one word, but breathe heavily.

Out of some modesty, I have my panties in my hand instead of being around my ankles.

He doesn't look away. "I'm going to massage this onto your skin, Bella. Then, you will feel the separation."

I barely whisper, "It won't tear anything?"

"No, it will only release you from the seat," he says.

"What are you doing, Edward? Ali sniffs. "Bizzy will be okay?"

"I'm going to put the remover on, Ali." He stares into my eyes. "She'll be fine."

Ali whines a garbled sound.

Edward kneels between my legs and begins to massage the remover on the sides on my ass.

I hold my breath.

His touch is magic, gentle, my heart races and I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

His hot breath covers my shoulders and I lean my head to one side, praying for him to kiss up and down my neck.

"I'm almost done," he breathlessly says. He grips my underside and massages my cheeks.

 _I scream on the inside, "Noooooooo, my angel."_

Edward rises, hands me a wet towel, and washes his hands. His back is to me as I easily stand, clean my tush, slide my panties into place and roll down my dress over my thighs.

He approaches me, putting his hands on my cheeks, _my face cheeks_. "Will you cook for me tonight?"

 _Oh,_ _angel,_ _I will cook anything for you tonight, and every night._ "Of course, you saved my ass."

"And you're about to save mine." He bends and kisses my lips softly. "Thank you."

I smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
